injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Green Arrow
Green Arrow is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, classified as a Gadget User. Biography Styling himself after Robin Hood, Oliver Queen fights injustice with a fierce liberal, progressive attitude. Insurgency An early opponent of Superman’s oppressive government, Green Arrow was struck down and killed during the High Councilor’s rise to power. He is remembered as a hero by the Insurgency. Injustice Comic Green Arrow first appears in Chapter Two, contacted by Batman when the Dark Knight issues a priority call to all members of the Justice League to find Lois Lane. Ollie is rather incredulous about putting the entire League on a missing person. He is not present in Metropolis during its destruction. Green Arrow next appears in Chapter Five, having tracked an escaped Harley Quinn to one of her and the Joker's hideouts. When Harley demands to know how he found her so fast, Ollie replies, "You crashed a police car outside. You're not exactly keeping a low profile." Harley throws a grenade at Green Arrow, which he counters with an arrow. However, the explosion leaves him stunned, allowing Harley to approach him with a massive hammer. She takes a moment to mock him (and his beard) before she strikes him with the hammer... which turns out to be a squeaky prop. Harley quickly ditches the mallet and pulls out a handgun, but Ollie manages to shoot an arrow into the barrel, much to her delight and his confusion. Arrow manages to catch Harley with an arrow net, much to her displeasure. He drags her to his high speed vehicle and leaves. When Quinn asks him if he's taking her to Superman, who just hours ago murdered the Joker in an enraged fury, Ollie answers, "No." When she asks why, Ollie explains, "I understand when there are times when there's no choice, when it's kill or be killed, but I don't believe in executions. And I certainly won't stand by while some all-powerful creature squashes someone like a bug." He quickly rationalizes this, adding, "I'm trying to save my friend from what I'm afraid he might do." Harley is rather uninterested in Green Arrow's reasons and pesters him about his trick arrows and where they are going. In response, Arrow tricks her into knocking herself out. When she comes to, Green Arrow stands in front of her and explains she is in his 'Arrow Cave', and assures her that Superman can't find her there because of the lead lining the walls. Harley simply insults his choice of name for his hideout, suggesting he call it the 'Quiver' instead. Ollie admits that's a better name. Arrow begins to leave, warning her not to try and escape with "A fake hand or something," and that the cave is the safest place she can be. Harley becomes annoyed at the idea of her having a fake hand, saying it was always Mister J's gag. She goes on to say she has a fake moustache before becoming very emotional, asking Ollie if he had ever been with someone he knew was bad for him, someone they could forgive despite all the pain they inflicted on them. Arrow reluctantly relates. "You've just described three of the last four women I've been with." Harley admits she understood that the Joker was a bad guy, or genocidal psychopath according to Ollie, but says he was hers. Harley then asks Arrow for a favor: A little maniacal laughter. Ollie refuses but breaks down and bursts into a fit when he sees Harley put on her fake moustache, much to her delight. Injustice: Gods Among Us Oliver Queen has long since been murdered by Superman by the time the events on Injustice occur. He was a part of the Insurgency before the time of his death. He is looked at as a hero in this world and remembered for having the courage to fight against Superman when necessary. Powers and Abilities *Expert archer *Uses a variety of trick arrows *Highly trained martial artist *Superb athlete Intro/Outro INTRO: 'Green Arrow shoots a line arrow, then uses his Bow to grind down to the ground, telling his opponent, "Now that's what I call an entrance!". '''OUTRO: '''Green Arrow shoots three Firework Trick Arrows above him while declaring, "Time for the grande finale," then takes his victory pose as they explode. Gameplay Green Arrow is a keepaway/zoning character. His arsenal focuses on keepaway play, damaging opponents without getting close enough for a brawl to ensume. However, if an enemy character gets too close, he can use melee to stun him/her long enough to blast him/her back with an arrow. The fire arrows are one of the deadliest weapons in Green Arrow's arsenal. However, they have a large area of effect and can even damage himself! If one needs some space to get away from the enemy then the stun, freeze or explosive arrows are greatly effective. However, players who utilize Green Arrow will soon realize that his Character trait is his only forward-firing arrow available. His other attacks involve arrows flying straight up, straight down, or in a diagonal angle toward the ground. The key to victory is learning the exact flight pattern of his arrows and setting up openings for them. Character Trait '''Take Aim: '''Green Arrow's character trait is the ability to use his arrows with a single button press. By pressing certain directional inputs with the character trait button, it allows Green Arrow to change the type of arrow he uses into one of three elemental types (Fire, Electric and Ice). *If the Character Trait button is held down, it allows Green Arrow to charge the arrow, as well as move around and jump with it and aim where he wishes to shoot it. This can also be dash cancelled if the player chooses to not shoot the arrow. *His Default Broadhead Arrow deals little damage but can be used unlimited times. *His Fire Arrow deals the most damage of all the arrows, including damage over time, and has a blast radius which can damage himself as well as his opponent. *His Electric arrow deals less damage than his Fire Arrow, but stuns the opponent for a small amount of time for combo opportunities. *His Ice Arrow deals the least damage out of all his elemental arrows. They freeze the opponent, leaving him/her open for follow up combos. Move List Basic Attacks: *Money Shot *Spinning Release *Satisfaction *Canary's Kiss Combo Attacks: *Queen's Gambit *Light it Up *Beast Slayer Special Moves *Sky Alert- Green Arrow fires two airs into the air above him. Meter burn allows him to fire four arrows *Dead On (Air)- Fires two air arrows below him. Meter burn fires four arrows and knocks down the opponent. *Savage Blast- He steps back and fires an explosive arrow into the ground. *Stinger- Green Arrow slides into his opponent. *Up Heaven Blast- Fires an explosive arrow into the air. *Hurricane Bow- Spins his bow against his opponent and knocks them over with the knife attached to it. Super Move '''Arsenal Assault: '''Green Arrow shoots an explosive arrow that launches the opponent in the air, then grapples the opponents to the ground and leaps over him/her shooting three exploding arrows. This super move can then be followed up with a combo after by hitting the bouncing foe (the enemy will bounce after being blown up by the explosive arrows). Make sure you have a good opening before using his super, as it is easier to dodge than one might think. Strategy Green Arrow is actually a very well balanced character. He is a great zoner (the best if you know what you are doing, Deathstroke has a much longer reaction time and is overall sluggish in comparison to GA), and a moderate level rushdown. There are two main playstyles green arrow lends himself well to. '-Zoning- Use your bow as much as possible. Use your fire and shock arrows to their fullest extents. Save your Frozen arrows for making sure you super move or a good combo hits. try to get close to a good vantage point (batmobile, themyscira flamethrowers, etc.) and when they start closing in, let it rip. If they happen to dodge the attack or there is no good enviro hazards around, use the stinger slide kick and meter burn it.. this will do 15% damage and knock them to the other side of the screen (the savage blast works too, but it isnt as suprising). play defensive when you are zoning, and then suprise them with a quick and efficient offensive attack. '-Rushdown'- use your slide kicks and hurricane bow moves a lot. use your arrows to close the gap and unleash a flurry of bow clubbing and dagger attacks. Green Arrow is a very good corner trapper. Using the simple, basic combos and special moves can lock a person down for quite a long time. Using the hurricane bow move will prevent a super move, as it breaks through armor. If you get lucky and use it right before they use their super, you will break through the armor and knock them back Ending After defeating Superman, Green Arrow visits his counter-part's home, Star City. Upon his arrival, he discovers that his parallel counterpart was one of the first to fall in the battle against Superman's regime. As a result, a memorial was erected in his honour as a reminder to always fight opression in all its forms. Finding a like-minded individual in the parallel Earth, Roy Harper, who Green Arrow promptly trained, he allowed him to becme the new scarlet-clad defender of Star City, Red Arrow. Quotes *"Heads up!"-During Super Move *"Ready... aim..." -During combos *"Smile Pinky" -While fighting Sinestro *"Your flight's cancelled!" -Clash with any character with flight. *"You're about to become a pin cushion!" -Clash with any Character *"Here goes nothin'!" -Clash with any Character *"That hair is really distracting..." -Clash with any Character *"How about an arrow up your ass?" -Clash with any Character *"I can hit a moving target." -Clash with The Flash *"Always." -Clash with The Flash *"Catch this!" -Clash with The Flash *"Thanks, Union Suit." -Clash with The Flash *"Why are we fighting?" -Clash with Green Lantern *"Can I borrow it?" -Clash with Green Lantern *"Don't get cocky Hal!" -Clash with Green Lantern *"Ah, sure you do!" -Clash with Green Lantern *"Nice target on your chest." -Clash with Green Lantern *"Why? Are you gonna sing?" -Clash with Hawkgirl *"Every other Tuesday." -Clash with Killer Frost *"You hittin' on me?" -Clash with Killer Frost *"How's your sister a whore?" -Clash with Killer Frost *"I've got something you can bite." -Clash with Killer Frost *"So I'll use the non-puny!" -Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Arrow man yes hurt!" -Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Grundy, say 'Fire bad!'" -Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Slow, stupid, and ugly." -Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Need some ice? Your head's swollen." -Clash with Sinestro *"Think again, Forehead." -Clash with Sinestro *"Grow a real mustache." -Clash with Sinestro *"You fight with jewelry." -Clash with Sinestro *"What? No yellow helmet?" -Clash with Sinestro *"Are you faster than a speeding arrow?" -Clash with Superman *"You're insane." -Clash with Superman (Regime) *"Just another politican." - Clash with Superman (Regime) *"I have to try." - Clash with Superman (Regime) *"Arrows against you." -Clash with Superman (Regime) Costumes Default Green Arrow wears a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long light green vest, dark green pants and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a dark green strap that goes along his chest (for the quiver...). He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and green padding on his arm. On the other arm he has a green gauntlet with gold accents and wears knee guards and green boots. His bow has a detachable scimitar-style dagger mounted to it which he uses to fight by either leaving it on the bow and hitting with his bow like a club, or by detaching it and slashing/stabbing like a normal dagger (watch his animations closely when doing combos to see this feature). His bow is a hybrid Recurve/ Longbow which looks to be made from fiberglass and has laminated carbon fiber reinfrocements on the limbs. Insurgency Green Arrow wears a dark green shirt with a yellow undershirt. He has brown shoulderguards with an elaborate gold pattern on them. He also wears brown padding on his forearms. His pants are green with brownish red accents and has black boots with gold on the ankles. Arrow His costume from CW's Arrow TV series (Battle Arena Bonus) hi Trivia *Green Arrow's debut trailer aired on the same day as the pilot for his show Arrow on the CW, making him the 10th character to be confirmed as playable. *He is voiced by Alan Tudyk, who previously voiced him in the Young Justice TV series. *In his costume based off CW's "Arrow" TV show, Green Arrow is voiced by Stephen Amell, the actor who plays him on the show, making him one of only two characters known to be voiced by two different voice actors, the other being Nightwing. *He is the only character in the story who doesn't appear in his alternate costume. *The Dagger on his bow is actually fully detachable, which is seen when closely watching his combo animations, where he uses it like a normal dagger/shortsword and by leaving it attached as a blade for his bow-clubbing. *Interestingly, Merlyn (Green Arrow's enemy who also uses bow and arrows as his weapon) makes a cameo appearance in one of Green Arrow's Star Labs mission; but instead uses the default Green Arrow costume to act as an "imposter" in the city instead of a unique costume. Gallery Green Arrow slider N3.jpg|Green Arrow vs Solomon Grundy Green Arrow slider N2.jpg|Wager Green Arrow slider N1.jpg The Grand Finale.jpg|Green Arrow's Outro Greennn.jpg|Green Arrow attacking Wonder Woman GreenArrowvsHawkgirl.png|Green Arrow VS Hawkgirl Green Arrow Arrow.jpg Green Arrow 1.jpg Green Arrow 2.jpg Green Arrow 3.jpg Green Arrow 4.jpg Green Arrow 5.jpg Green Arrow Alt.jpg|Alternate Costume Green Arrow Alt vs Desthstroke.jpg Green Arrow Grundy.jpg Green Arrow 6.jpg|"Arrow" Skin IGAU Arrow Alt.jpg IGAU Green Arrow Alt entrence.jpg|"Arrow" Entrance IGAU Superman Alt Outro.jpg|Kneeling before Superman Injustice_DS_GA_1.jpg 3515_513785702007383_111428210_n.jpg|No caption needed. 2m7apu0.jpg GreenArrowAvatarCostume.png|Green Arrow Avatar costume for Xbox Live GreenArrowInsurgencyCardiOS.png Red Arrow.PNG|Red Arrow's cameo in Green Arrow's ending greenarrowca.jpg|Concept art for Green Arrow. greenarrowca2.jpg|Concept art for Green Arrow. greenarrowca3.jpg|Concept art for Green Arrow. Green arrow the arrow.jpg Green arrow insurgency.jpg 5-U-93-R.jpg|Green Arrow holding the 5-U-93-R Category:Gadget Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Insurgence Member Category:Green Arrow Family Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters